Shadow or Light
by RPGmastar
Summary: A new enemy has appeared from the darkness. Sora's nowhere to be found. Only Ranma has the power to save Kingdom Hearts but...will he? RxN
1. The beginning before the beginning

Darkness….

It has consumed everything, but as long as there remains a single spark of hope there will always be a door to the light.

But the shadows are threatening to devour the light.

The boy with the heart of light has been lost. You are the only one who can find him.

What does your heart tell you?

Do you desire the strength to protect those you love….

Or pure power to crush your foes?

What are you willing to lose? Your strength or your wisdom?

Choose the path your heart tells you to take.

Who knows…..

Starting a new journey may not be so hard…..

Or maybe……

It has already begun….Ranma.

Shadow or Light

A KH Ranma ½ X-Over

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: What do you think? It just came to me one night while I was listening to the KH OST and reading R1/2. I started thinking that there aren't many KH cross-overs that are very good or are never completed so I figured I'll give it a shot. As for my other stories, I'm gonna be updating them soon and much faster now that my old pc is fixed and I can get the story files. I'm just gonna change so things. Nothing major just some minor details and errors I found after rereading the files. By the way wouldn't KH be even cooler if it had some FF worlds besides Disney. They could of also used the Full Metal Alchmeist world since Square-Enix owns the rights. Anyways look out for my other stories.

Sealed technique… Run away like a bat on fire being chased by a five year old on a sugar high with a power lv. Of a super sayianjin 4!


	2. Chapter 1:The start of an great journey

Rain dropped from the sky as if the gods where trying to drown the entire world. There wasn't a living soul out on the streets except for one. His entire body was covered by a black hood and gloves. He walked on what one would call a boardwalk on a beach except there was no water or sand, instead the ground was a solid black shadow and what should have been water was a thick black fog hiding what ever lived within it. The Figure kept walking as if he didn't notice these strange things. Suddenly, a hole opened up in the ground and out appeared weird small creatures. They were totally black and had yellow, beady eyes. They attacked ruthlessly, aiming for the stranger's heart but where stopped by a sword like weapon shoved through their stomachs. The weapon was in the shape of a giant key, the handle had what appeared as two angelic wings and the blade was in the shape of a star. The blade was connected to the handle by two long poles of some sort of metal. The sword started to glow a bright white color.

"It seems as Oathkeeper has finally found the one with the heart to wield it."

A male voice came out of the stranger's mouth as he talked to himself.

"Soon your destiny will be revealed to you and the fate of Kingdom Hearts will be decided."

He stopped walking and lifted Oathkeeper midway so that it was pointing straight in front of him. A thin stream of light came out of the tip of the weapon creating a portal. Within the portal a small boy with black hair in a pigtail and a fat bald man wearing glasses sparring could be seen. The man sat down as he watched the boy grow older. He watched as the boy was tied up and thrown into a pit of cats. He watched as the boy fell into a spring and turn into a girl. He even saw the boy fight and defeat and demi-god. Throughout all of this the man watched as the boy's heart slowly fill with darkness from all the abuse he received from the people around him and yet, the boy refused to allow the darkness take over his heart.

"I can see why the Keyblade chose you, but can you continue to live in the light or will you give into the shadows…Ranma."

The man got up and threw the Keyblade into the portal. He then turned and walked into a swirling black mist of nothingness. Throughout all of this the rain never stopped falling as the gods tried to bring live back to the dead world that Held the heart of all the worlds….Kingdom Hearts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This is the first chapter of the story..Some of you might think the man belongs with Organization XIII. Wrong. He's nither human nor is he a nobody. He's something entiry different but won't be revealed into later but he does have a very inportant role in the story.


	3. Chapter 2:Terminal Of Awakening

Darkness. Pure darkness surrounded the tower. The roof was made out of stained glass, picture of a sleeping boy. He had yellow spiky hair and was holding onto a Keyblade. He was surrounded by pictures of various people. Standing in the center of the roof stood a young boy, about 15. He was about average height and wore a red Chinese shirt with black pants. His hair was in a pigtail.

"Where the hell am I now? I knew I shouldn't have eaten one of Akane's cookies, now I'm high."

"The darkness is strong but you wield the power to defeat it Ranma…."

Ranma jumped into the air surprised to hear the disembodied voice talk to him.

"Do not be afraid. Walk forwards and choose your destiny…."

He did as the voice asked and three blocks of stones came out from the ground. Above them were three items, a staff, a sword and a shield. Each weapon had the insignia of a mouse's head.

"Choose your destiny and step up to defeat the darkness that threatens the worlds!"

Ranma looked at the three stones thinking over which one he should choose. His decision made, he walked up towards the sword.

"The gift of strength. The power to protect those who can not protect themselves. Is this what you seek?"

"Of course! It's the code of a marital artist!"

"And what will you give up in return?"

Ranma looked towards the staff.

"The gift of wisdom. Is this what you want to give up?"

"Yes."

"You desire strength and are willing to give up wisdom. Is this correct?"

"I told you already yes!"

Suddenly, the same creatures that attacked the hooded man popped out of the floor and attacked Ranma. Without wasting a second Ranma jumped into the air throwing his sword at one of the creatures that tried to grab his leg. Falling back towards the ground he focused his Ki towards his foot and shattered the floor tripping most of the monsters. Not even giving them a chance to get up he stabbed them all in the head. A bright light from behind him grabbed his attention and he noticed a door that wasn't there before.

"You will be the one to open the door to the light but not yet."

More of the shadow creatures surrounded Ranma and jumped on top of him.

"Hey get the hell off of me damnit!"

"The heartless are getting stronger with the darkness, but do not fear for you process the strongest weapon of them all…."

A bright light shone from Ranma's heart and all of the creatures disappeared. When he looked up he was on an Island. In front of him stood the same boy that was in the picture, looking up towards the sky as if he was waiting for something to appear. Next to him stood a girl with red hair and a boy with long sliver hair. The girl wore what looked like a school uniform while the other boy had on a yellow shirt with black pants. Ranma slowly walked towards them watching out for any surprise attacks. The first one he talked to was the boy with spiky hair.

"What is it that you desire?"

"Desire? To be the best martial artist of course!"

"To be the best? Is that really so important?"

The girl was next to talk.

"What do you long for?"

"I…I always wanted friends that didn't want to kill or marry me."

"Friends? Is that really such a big deal?"

Finally the boy with sliver hair spoke.

"What do you want in the future?"

"The future…I don't really know. Why do you want to know anyways!"

"You want to be the best, long for friends and are unsure of the future. The Door has appeared. The time to open it is fast approaching."

"Whaa? What door? What's going on here? I have got to stop eating Akane's cooking."

Darkness once again surrounded Ranma as the voice spoke to him one final time.

"Remember that as long as there is hope there will always be a door to the light Ranma….

Ranma

Ranma

RANMA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN: Ch2 is up and I'm already starting on ch3 and 4. As for my other stories, expect an update really soon. I'm not really sure which world he should go to first. Send me your vote on which of the following he should go to.

Balamb (FFVIII)

Midgar (FFVII)

Twilight Town (KHII)

Macross Island (Robotech)


	4. Break1:Attack list1

SHADOW OR LIGHT ATTACK LIST

Moko Takabisha- a small orb of Ki generated by confidence.

True Moko Takabisha- Huge ball of Ki focused above the battle field. When dropped both the opponent and user are washed over by the attack but only the opponent will be hurt.

Void of Darkness-creates a portal to a world of total darkness where the opponent is attacked by thousands of energy bolts

Trinity-an attack that is only as strong as the user's heart. (Can not harm anybody that has a heart or are notcorrupted by the darkness) It is said that Sora was capable of destroying an entire world filled with heartless and nobodies with this attack.

Dark Trinity-Same as trinity only using the darkness of one's heart instead of light.

Swords of the round table- Swords made out of energy surrounds the enemy as the user attacks relentlessly. (Think of the attack Cloud did to Selphiroth at the end of Advent Children)

Jo Kendo Ryu-A massive Ki attack that sucks in the chi of the surrounding area preventing the opponent from using any healing techniques while it also purifies anything that has been corrupted. Deals major damage to the enemy.

Gates of Light-The true form of Trinity. Using the light of one's heart to form a protective barrier from the darkness by connecting the world to Kingdom Hearts.

Gates of Shadows-The true form of dark Trinity. Same as Gates of Light only using the darkness to totally corrupt the world by connecting it to the Kingdom Shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN-This is a list of some of the attacks used throughout the story.


	5. Break1,2:Ideas

Please send me some ideas for some worlds that Ranma should go to. I have most of the plot down but I need some more worlds for fillers. Also please tell me if I should make Ranma stay good or join the Darkness. I will go with the one with the most votes. Thanks for reading.

Yes, this is a Ranma/Nabiki type story.


	6. insert witty title here

Camera comes on only to see two teenagers on a couch laughing while watching the Exorcist (the original)

"Dude this movie has got to be the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

"I know. Did you read that new story I wrote?"

"The one where Ranma gets engaged to that girl that becomes his left leg?"

"No the one where he gets the Keyblade."

"Yeah. It's alright but it needs something."

"What?"

One of the teens smiles evilly as he turns towards his companion.

"Us."

"Hell no! Remember last time we did that?"

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad."

"The f #& spaceship was shoved right up my a$$!"

"Heh. It won't be too bad this time I promise Author."

Author failed to see his friend cross his fingers behind his back.

"sigh…Fine you win Shadow. Let's pack up and get ready to leave."

"W00T! It's a$$ kicking time!"

"Um…How we gonna get there? My author powers are too low to teleport at the moment."

Just then a giant Gummi Ship crash lands on top of Authors house. Ranma comes out of the cockpit.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

"Um…..Oops?"

"Dude…Your life sucks."

"You know what…shut up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:Um...yeah...I have no clue what I was on when I wrote this but what the hell. Review.


	7. Pt2 Of Omake

Last Time on Omake Ranma's Gummi ship crash landed on Author's House after he and his friend Shadow decided to enter another one of his stories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great just freaking great. Mom's so gonna kill me when she get's home."

"Heh. Hey at least now you have the sunroof you always wanted."

"You know what Shadow?"

"What"

"Fuck you."

"I don't swing that way."

"Oh you just wait. I'll get my revenge. Remember your birthday?"

--------------------------------Flashback to Shadows Birthday------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday dude."

Shadow opens the present Author got for him and out jumps a giant Ape. The Ape graps Shadow and starts to hump him.

"OMG I'm being raped by a giant Ape! HELP!

------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------

"...I hate you."

"I know."

"Um excuse me for interrupting but...how did you fit an ape inside a box?"

Ranma looks at the two trying to imagine an ape inside a box but fails.

"Don't ask you don't wanna know."

0.o

--------------END FOR NOW--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Author's Note

Hello my royal readers....all 2 and a half of you. (Steve, sorry about the sword accident. Totally my bad.)

After god knows how many years of inactivity, I am back to say BEEP YOU MOTHER BEEPER!

...

...

...

wait....this isn't

(sweat drop)

sorry bout that. Anyways, I know I haven't been writing for years on this site. I've been busy with stuff. Family issues, girlfriend issues (nothing major just some minor stuff like the bathroom argument.) and I've been working on a real novel that revolves around a young thief who's goal is to steal the tears of a goddess. I'm like 200 pages into it (after 45 rewrites).

After all this time I finally gathered the nerv (hah Evagelion joke.) to officially put all of my stories on Hiatus. Note that I will get back to them (in fact I got rewrites and updated chapters on my hard drive) but for now I will not be posting except for one shots and mini chapters kinda like my things you would not see in Ranma 1/2. Anyone who wants to can adopt my stories and make write them. (just pm me and send along a rough draft of how you would make the plot go. Most likely I'll approve and post the links for others to find.) Once again I will say this: I WILL COME BACK TO MY STORIES!!! The adopting thing is just so people don't have to wait 50 years for me to update.

And now: a challenge!

I've seen many crossovers where Shinji Ikari is raised by other characters but I have never seen one I have been dreaming of for years......Shinji raised by Jay and Silent Bob! SNUGINS! (If you don't know who they are....WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF ROCK HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING UNDER?!) I challenge someone to make it so! (I so hope someone like Inortal or Ozzalos does it.)

Oh and I am still working on The Adventures Of Author and Shadow (don't bother googling it, you won't find it.) Ron! So HA!


	9. Author's Note2

Ok...I lied, I am soooooo updating Adventures of Author and Shadow: Evagelion Style (and stop bitching about the spelling error Ron!) I just read it and saw how totally awesome it was. (you can still adopt it though just keep author and shadow the same

Author: is a calm smart guy that doesn't let anything phase him. Always with a can of beer that appears from thin air (he has no clue where it comes from but doesn't care.) Has more power then God (maybe because he created the gods....) and is very loyal to his friends.

Shadow: A Giant Perv. That's it.........Fine I'll add more. (grumble) Despite being perverted, he actually sees women as equel to men and despises rapists and men who abuse women. Acts like an idiot for the most part. He is actually very intelligent and loyal. He will lay the greatest of beat downs on those who harms his friends and is constantly looking after the weak. Author constantly calls him a big soft hearted father due to the fact he keeps picking up orphans from the streets and helps raise them when not traveling through dimensions with his friends. He is currently looking into how women can summon giant ass mallet's (called Mallet-Sama) as well as where they store them. (He believes they hide them between their boobs.)

The pairing for the story was Author/Misato and Shadow/Akagi

Shinji got Asuka.

It also x-over allot of other anime (Shinji,Author, and Shadow travel through dimensions before going and during Tokyo-3)


End file.
